


Deep Sleeper

by lea_hazel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Skyrim Kink Meme, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the Dark Brotherhood came for the Guildmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sleeper

"So this is Riften," said Nazir, looking up at the stone-walled city.   
  
Unlike Falkreath, Riften could actually pass itself off as a legitimate city. Nothing, of course, on Solitude, which was widely known to be the only civilized part of Skyrim, or even Markarth's terrifying spledour. It  _was_  considerably more... temperate. One could almost imagine that it had proper seasons, rather than the more typical, 'snow' and 'lots more snow'.   
  
Of course, Riften's main feature was not the lake and its crystal-clear water, nor even the many (many, many) beehives and the honey they produced. Nazir, like most everyone who snuck into the city at an hour past midnight, was mostly interested in the Thieves' Guild. As the Guild had lately been making waves again, after years of irrelevance, one might think that the Dark Brotherhood was reaching out to renew their previously friendly cooperation. The true reason for his presence was much simpler.   
  
Rumors had been floating of a Black Sacrament performed in Windhelm. More short-handed than ever, the Brotherhood had not yet gotten around to dispatching someone to fulfil the contract which, frankly, was not a very high priority. Urchins rarely were, unless hostages were involved, and Astrid didn't deal in ransoms. The Brotherhood, she insisted, had not yet fallen so low. But rumors had been floating, and sooner or later, they had to be dealt with.   
  
The matter became more urgent when the grapevine started gossiping of the contract being  _fulfilled_. Astrid had been livid. That was when he'd been dispatched to Riften, and here he finally was, crawling through the city's disgusting cess-filled tunnels. He told himself it could not possibly be worse than hiding inside a mammoth carcass for an entire day. As long as he didn't get caught.   
  
Once he'd located the individual in question, all that was left for him to do was discreetly remove her from the site, beat a hasty retreat, and deliver her to Astrid with all deliberate speed. Simple enough.   
  
"And just what," said a chilly voice behind him, "do you think you're doing with my Guildmaster?"   
  
Nazir turned around, very slowly. "No need for drastic measures," he said.   
  
The thief toyed with her dagger, testing its sharpness. "I'll decide what measures are or aren't necessary. Identify yourself, stranger."   
  
"I'm with the Dark Brotherhood."   
  
That gave her pause for a moment. Then she frowned. "What does the Dark Brotherhood want with the Guild? We haven't taken out any contracts, lately."   
  
"No," said Nazir, "but your Guildmaster did  _fulfil_  one."   
  
The girl snorted.   
  
Nazir scowled. "It's not funny."   
  
Her mouth quirked into a twisted grin. " _I_  think it's funny. Wait 'til everyone hears about this."   
  
"Our reputation is at stake!" he said indignantly. "You can't just go around assassinating people willy-nilly!"   
  
The thief looked like she could barely contain her glee. "This is just like her."   
  
"Well?" he asked, just barely managing not to tap his foot against the floor.   
  
"Fine," said the thief, waving her hand carelessly at the Guildmaster's prone form. "Take her, and be done with it."   
  
"Don't worry," said Nazir, "we'll bring her back in one piece."   
  
He slung the sleeping Guildmaster's limp body over his shoulder, rather too easily and with no protestations. Someone had clearly gotten to her already and made his job easier. He made a mental note to casually inquire after recent deaths by exsanguination. Whatever the cause, the sleeping girl on his shoulder didn't stir on their walk to where the horses were waiting, and all through the long ride north.   
  
Astrid was waiting for him at the cabin. She watched impassively as he unfastened the elaborate knots that kept her from falling off her horse.   
  
"So that's the one, eh?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Hmmph. Drop her inside and let her sleep it off."   
  
Nazir wisely didn't ask what  _it_  was. "Looks pretty young to be a guildmaster, doesn't she?"

"If this girl has done half of what people say she did," said Astrid, "I'll eat Veezara's toe-claw clippings. However, she  _did_  steal our contract. That's not under dispute."   
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "She could be useful."   
  
Astrid raised her other eyebrow. "I'll be the judge of that."   
  
With that, the door swung silently shut behind her, leaving Nazir and the two horses out in the cold.


End file.
